It All Started In The Rain
by somagirl44
Summary: What if Jess didn't just stare at Leslie the day before the trip to the museum? Would Leslie be alive? Would they even know that she would've died that day?


Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, it belongs to Katherine Paterson.

A/N: This little story based on the last scene of Leslie and Jess together in the movie. Hope you like it.

We had gotten my dads keys when the rain started. We ran fast but also carefully so we wouldn't slip.

It was just a normal trip home. Across the river than a nice jog. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was until we got home.

We reached my place first so I had slowed down and stopped.

"See ya." Leslie said still running.

"Ya see ya." I said turning towards my house but I paused. I stopped to look at Leslie and I felt a rush run through me.

Leslie stopped, feeling my eyes on her I guess, and turned around and waved at me. It seemed like everything had slowed down. Her little delicate hand slowly moving side to side. The rain slipping down her golden hair, dropping onto her cheeks. And her smile, that wonderful smile that warmed my heart.

It was only a couple seconds but it felt like minutes before Leslie turned around heading towards her house. I didn't want her to go yet so I just found myself calling out to her "Leslie wait a sec."

"What's up?" she asked turning back to me.

I ran up to the fastest I could, I probably could have beaten her at the race with that speed, kinda scaring Leslie since I didn't stop till I was a few inches away from her. "Just realized theres something I gotta do." I said before I grabbed her head and kissed her.

I don't know what I was thinking kissing a girl I had only known for a couple months. Lucky she didn't step back and slap me or I would be back to the way I was in the beginning of the year. Instead she stood there and kissed me back. Again it was one of those feels like minutes but was really only a couple seconds. But I swear it was the best couple seconds of my life.

I stepped back figuring we stood out her in the rain any longer we would get sick. "I'll see ya tomorrow." I said smiling the biggest smile I ever made slowly walking back to my house leaving an equally happy Leslie in the road.

I don't recall what happened the rest of the night. Only the next morning. May belle had come in with the phone.

"Jess I called you three times. It's your girlfriend." she laughed handing me the phone.

"Shout up." I said snatching the phone from her hand.

"Hey Jess." Leslie said.

"Hey Leslie what's up?" I asked smiling at the sound of her voice.

"I was wondering if ya won't to go to the typical spot. Maybe talk about yesterday." Leslie said kind of nervous. "Not that I don't regret it!" she added afraid to give me the wrong idea.

"Sure I'll meet ya outside in a couple minutes." I said before hanging up the phone.

I rushed getting dress, not wanting to keep Leslie waiting.

I was at the door when the phone rang again. I grabbed it not wanting to wake mom up. 

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Jess, this is . I was planning on taking my cousins into the city but my sister changed plans last minute and I'm already heading out. Ya wanna come?" she asked.

"Sorry. I have plans with Leslie today." I said looking out the door seeing Leslie in the street by my house.

"Well I got 3 tickets. You could bring Leslie as well." said .

"Ok that sounds great." I said smiling at the idea of going into the city.

"Ok I'll see ya both in a couple minutes." said .

"Alright bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I decided to leave a note for mom when she woke up instead of waking her,

"Hey Leslie guess what." I said running up to her. "What did you do to your hair?" I asked stoping.

Her hair looked combed like it was at church but still had a couple of her little spikes in it.

"I told mom what happened and she wanted me to look nice next time I saw ya." Leslie said quickly.

"You don't have to look nice for me Les." I said moving her hair back to it's typical place. " called. She asked if we wanted to go to the city with her."

"Oh that sounds like fun. I just gotta ask my folks." she said turning towards her house.

"They said it's ok." she smiled coming back from the house.

"Great let's go up to the main road so she can she us." I said grabbing Leslie's hand and walking towards the main road.

We had a great day in the city. We went to this brilliant museum, we didn't know what to look at first.

The next day we went to the river and found to water so high we figured it was to dangerous to use the rope so we used 's extra lumber to build a bridge near the same spot.

That was fourteen years ago. Since then we dated, survived high school smashing all boy and girl track records, went to college, started a business teaching kids how to write and draw stories while creating a book now and then and eventually getting married.

Needless to say I love the rain. Almost everytime it rains I pull Leslie out side and share a small kiss. Just like the kiss that started everything. The Terabithian kiss we call it since we joked that we could hear the Terabithians cheering from the road.

Who would think such a normal day would lead to a wonderful, loving future. Every day something can lead to a fantastic future, make sure each day counts. You'll understand one day little girl. After all it was an ordinary day that lead mommy and daddy together I said to my beautiful daughter almost falling asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery.

The baby was quite so I figured it was alright to sleep now. So I closed my eyes thinking about that ordinary day when I first kissed Leslie. Everything was good and the way it should be I thought to myself closing my eyes. Everything is perfect.


End file.
